Follow Through
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Jacob goes over to Bella's one night and finds Edward already there, a confession that was better left unknown comes out.


_**Following Through **_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- Jacob goes over to Bella's one night and finds Edward already there, a confession that was better left unknown comes out. _**

**_This story is really short but it's kind of a personal situation for my self at the moment. _**

******

_**Woooaaahhh**_

_**What are you doing to me?**_

_**I'm so into you**_

_**And the hardest part is knowing**_

_**That I'll never follow though**_

_**You're slowly killing me**_

_**And I wish it wasn't true**_

_**Cause I'm so into you.**_

__

**Trip- Headley**

******

Through out his sixteen years of life Jacob Black had never felt a pain such as horrible as when he had to stand by and watch the love of his life be with another person. Jacob's heart clenched tightly in his chest as he stood underneath Bella Swan's bedroom window. The window was open making Jacob believe Bella's boyfriend the pale vegetarian vampire Edward Cullen was once again watching the brunette girl sleep. Jacob took a deep breathe and leapt up to the window sill, Edward Jumped up from the edge of of Bella's bed as Jacob entered the room, he stood nervously by the window for a second as Edward looked him up and down before he relaxed slightly and sat back down on Bella's bed.

"Black, what are you doing here?" Jacob was startled by Edward's voice, he fiddled with his hands before taking a seat in the rocking chair sett up in the corner of Bella's room.

"I don't know." Jacob answered honestly not being able to think of any other excuse. Edward nodded excepting that answer.

"Your lucky you know." Jacob commented as he watched Edward brushed Bella's hair away from her face, she smiled faintly in her sleep. Edward looked over at the young werewolf, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"You get to choose who you fall in love with, my wolf chooses who I imprint on and fall in love with. It's just like that saying goes 'you don't get to choose who you fall in love with'." Jacob leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his head was resting on his hands. Edward watched the younger teenage wolf, he tried to read the Jacob's thoughts at first they were just blank but slowly pictures started to form.

Edward watched as the picture flashed in Jacob's mind ever picture was Bella and Edward together. They was pictures of them talking, holding hand, hugging, walking together and last kissing. Suddenly as fast as Edward saw the pictures they stopped, Jacob's mind was completely blank. Edward's head snapped over to Jacob when he smelt something salty in the room, he listened carefully and heard a strangled sob escape Jacob, Edward watched as his body started to shake.

Jacob continued to cry, his heart felt like it was being ripped in half, every time he thought about Edward and Bella his heart would clench tightly in his chest. They were together and Jacob was just a witness on the sidelines, who was more broke then either Bella or Edward could believe.

"Why are you crying?" Jacob wiped the tears off his cheeks and looked up to see Edward right in front of him. He jumped back startled and just stared at Edward.

"Because you and Bella are slowly killing me." Jacob whispered. Edward's slightly dark brown almost black eyes, told Jacob that the vampire needed to hunt soon, were staring deep into Jacob's eyes as if Edward was trying to read his soul or something.

"Bella and I never wished to hurt you. But Bella doesn't love you and even if she did I wouldn't let her go that easily." Edward growled quietly in effort not to wake Bella up. Jacob felt the tears gathering in his eyes, he was determined not to let the fall. He stood up and Edward backed up giving Jacob his space, he stepped closer to Edward and gently let his lips brushed against Edward's cold ones.

"I never said I was after Bella." Before the words even registered to Edward Jacob was gone, the curtain covering the window, in Bella's room blew from the light breeze. Edward walked to the window and tried to find any sight of the Native American teenager, there was no sign of him in the Swan's dark backyard.

"Damn." Edward walked back over to Bella and place a soft kiss on her forehead before he jumped out the window and left.

******

**_I hope you enjoyed, it's not the best but like I said at the beginning this is a situation that is a personal expreience for myself._**


End file.
